Grund
by Lonceng Angin
Summary: Rivaille tidak pernah menyangka bahwa perasaan apatisnya terhadap Eren Jaeger dapat berevolusi menjadi sesuatu yang diluar dugaan.


Shingeki no Kyojin milik Isayama Hajime. Tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

* * *

Warning: _Out of Character_, SLASH, bahasa, random, ketidakkonsistensian, penggunaan kata yang (sepertinya) tidak tepat, tidak menggunakan EYD, typo(s), repetisi, tidak baku.

* * *

Pre script: Ini adalah pertama kalinya saya menerbitkan karya saya, karena itulah saya mohon bantuannya pada senpai-senpai semua untuk mengoreksi bila ada kekurangan, kecacatan, atau hal-hal lainnya. _Then, please enjoy this story_.

* * *

**Grund**

By Lonceng Angin

_-One should not hang on a reason which never exist in the first place-_

Pertama kali Rivaille menyadari keberadaan Eren Jaeger, ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui identitas remaja itu.

Saat itu, musim panas yang lebih brutal daripada biasanya menyerang seluruh kerajaan hingga beberapa lahan pertanian mengalami kekeringan. Untunglah, cuaca yang menyiksa bukanlah hal yang ideal, bahkan untuk _Reconnaissance Corps_, untuk melakukan ekspedisi ke luar dinding. Dan dengan bencana kelaparan yang mendimpa daerah timur, kepala administrasi Pasukan Pengintai itu memutuskan untuk membiarkan bawahannya berlatih di dalam dinding sampai beberapa masalah kerajaan telah diatasi.

Irvin Smith, komandan divisi ketigabelas sekaligus atasan Rivaille, di lain pihak, memilih untuk menyelesaikan beberapa persolan yang dipermasalahkan kapten komander dengan kepala sekolah akademi militer. Rivaille tidak akan ambil pusing kalau saja Irvin tidak memintanya untuk menemani pria berambut pirang itu ke akademi di tengah hari ketika matahari musim panas sedang bersinar di langit yang tanpa awan.

Ia bisa saja menolak—dan ia yakin Irvin tidak akan menggunakan peringkatnya untuk membuatnya setuju—tetapi sebelum ia menyadarinya, ia telah membuka mulutnya dan menyetujui rencana komandannya.

Refleks itu, suatu saat nanti, akan membawanya jatuh ke tangan kematian. Rivaille bisa meyakininya. Tetapi, meski seberkas dari kenangan masa lalunya yang menyedihkan; di tengah hari-harinya yang penuh dengan darah dan kegelapan dunia kriminal masih mengikat sebagian besar dari jiwanya, ingatan tubuhnya yang mati-matian ia tanam untuk mentaati perintah atasannya memiliki kendali lebih akan dirinya.

Suatu hal yang berada jauh di luar perkiraannya dan sedikit membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Ia tidak pernah menyuarakan hal itu tentu saja. Atau menganalisisnya lebih jauh. Bukan karena ia takut pada jawaban yang mungkin akan muncul, tetapi ia merasa hal sepele seperti itu lebih baik dibiarkan saja.

Samar-samar, Rivaille dapat mengingat sosok seorang wanita berambut pirang yang sangat cantik berkata bahwa di dunia ini ada hal yang lebih baik tidak diketahui meski manusia tidak akan bisa menahan rasa keingintahuan mereka. Rivaille berpikir ketaatan kondisionalnya itu adalah salah satunya. Jadi ia tidak akan menggali instingnya lebih jauh—ia cukup puas untuk membuat garis di antara masa lalu dan masa kini lebih jauh.

Lagipula, ia bukanlah orang yang idealis—tidak ada tipe orang seperti itu yang pernah bekerja di dunia bawah tanah—dan moral yang ia miliki tidak lagi memiliki bentuk setelah sekian lama menatap dunia dari sudut pandang seorang sampah masyarakat. Sekalipun ia tidak merasa bangga dengan dirinya sendiri di masa lalu, ia tidak akan berlagak seolah kenangan itu tidak pernah ada.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Rivaille?" suara tenang dan familiar Irvin membasuh pendengarannya dan membangunkannya dari renungan kecil yang entah sejak kapan berubah menjadi lamunan depresif. Rivaille tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mendongak menatap komandannya, yang berdiri tak jauh dari dirinya, sekilas dan ia dapat melihat refleksi dirinya di iris biru nilam itu.

Orang yang sama. Tidak berubah. Masih dirinya yang—ia mengakuinya dengan tidak puas—pendek. Seperti saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan pria yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya itu. Perasaan ketidakcukupan pada dirinya sendiri—yang ia pikir sudah lama menghilang—bercampur dengan kepahitan yang tiba-tiba merasuki dadanya beberapa saat kemudian membuatnya nyaris tidak bisa bernafas.

_Bukan saatnya terdistraksi dengan sesuatu yang tidak memiliki nilai signifikan di dunia ini_, pikirnya. Rivaille memalingkan wajah ke arah kanan dan kedua matanya bersiborok dengan dengan pemandangan lapangan besar yang kering dan berdebu di luar jendela yang membatasi garis pandangannya.

Di tengah lapangan, ia melihat barisan demi barisan murid—yang tidak lagi rapi—beristirahat sejenak. Beberapa dari mereka membentuk kelompok dan saling bercakap-cakap sebelum latihan kembali dimulai. Rivaille bisa saja merasa simpatik, tetapi ia telah mengalami hal serupa dan lebih daripada itu. Kalau anak-anak ingusan seperti mereka tidak bisa menahan teriknya udara musim panas, mereka tidak akan bertahan lebih dari sepuluh menit di luar dinding.

Rivaille tidak berharap banyak dari murid-murid yang masuk tahun ini—ia sudah melihat bagaimana mereka berlatih dan tidak satupun dari mereka menarik perhatiannya. Tetapi angkatan yang ia lihat sekarang berbeda dengan yang ia lihat di saat perkenalan tadi. Dan dari semua kelompok yang sedang sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri, pandangan matanya tertarik pada kelompok kecil yang berdiri di ujung yang paling dekat dengan ruangan tempatnya berada.

Seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek dengan syal merah membalut lehernya—yang Rivaille pikir aneh mengingat suhu udara mencapai tiga puluh delapan derajat—mengatakan sesuatu pada seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut pirang sedagu. Di dekat mereka, seorang anak laki-laki dengan iris keemasan tertawa mendengar respon anak laki-laki pirang itu. Sebuah gambaran yang biasa terlihat di setiap jengkal kota, tapi kegelapan tipis yang melapisi setiap iris mereka menceritakan hal yang berbeda.

Rivaille bisa membedakan kedewasaan dan pengalaman seseorang dari mata mereka. Di depannya, saat itu, ia tidak melihat calon prajurit biasa yang memiliki mimpi terlewat luar biasa. Tetapi sekelompok _survivor_—orang yang telah melewati neraka dan kembali dalam keadaan selamat.

"Mikasa Ackerman, Eren Jaeger dan Armin Arlert." Suara Irvin membuat Rivaille bereaksi dengan mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan cepat. Ia menoleh ke arah komandannya yang saat ini bersandar di bingkai jendela tepat di sampingnya. Senyum yang tidak biasanya terlengkung di bibir pria pirang itu terarah pada kelompok yang beberapa saat lalu Rivaille cermati. "Murid-murid berbakat di angkatan mereka yang dijadwalkan akan lulus tahun ini. Kau tertarik pada mereka?" lanjut Irvin diakhiri dengan pertanyaan. Pria beriris biru itu menaikkan alisnya dengan heran ke arah bawahannya.

Rivaille berdecak. "Tentu saja tidak," katanya datar. Meski demikian, perhatiannya kembali ke arah yang sama sembari menebak pasangan nama yang sesuai dengan orang yang memilikinya dan berusaha untuk tidak memperhatikan senyuman penuh humor yang Irvin berikan kepadanya. "Aku tidak ada urusan dengan anak ingusan macam mereka." Lanjutnya dengan menyipitkan mata. Beberapa detik berlalu dan secara tidak terduga, pandangan matanya bertubrukan dengan tatapan ingin tahu bocah dengan iris keemasan tepat sebelum Rivaille memutar tubuhnya dan melangkah menjauh dari jendela.

Ia tidak berpikir lebih jauh tentang remaja berambut kecoklatan itu sampai insiden di distrik Trost terjadi, yang dengan kasar membangkitkan ingatannya tentang satu hari yang terlupakan di musim panas itu.

* * *

_Those who will not reason, are bigots. Those who cannot, are fools. Those who dare not, are slaves_—**George Gordon Byron**

* * *

Di dalam ruang sidang, Rivaille tidak henti-hentinya merasa bahwa seluruh rangkaian acara itu menggelikan. Ia tidak bisa berpikir alasan yang tepat mengapa remaja laki-laki itu, Eren Jaeger, dituntut. Anak itu tidak memakan satupun prajurit saat insiden di distrik Trost berlangsung—ia bahkan tidak membunuh secara langsung salah satu di antaranya. Tetapi ia tidak mempunyai hak untuk mempertanyakan kapasitas Zacklay sebagai hakim. Dan dengan mulut terkatup, ia mengobservasi proses jalannya sidang sekaligus mempersiapkan diri untuk rencana yang telah disusun Irvin.

Segalanya berjalan sesuai rencana sejauh ini. Namun, ketika ia mendengar perdebatan antara orang-orang yang mementingkan urusan mereka sendiri, ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk berkomentar. Reaksi yang diakibatkan oleh kritik tanpa ampunnya itu menciptakan rasa puas tersendiri di dalam hatinya.

Persidangan terus berjalan dan Rivaille kembali diingatkan bahwa di dunia ini, manusia adalah makhluk yang terkadang lebih sadis dan mengerikan dibanding Titan.

Apa yang mendasari mereka berpikir dan mengeluarkan pendapat seperti itu? Di mana mereka dengan seenaknya berpendapat bahwa seorang remaja yang beberapa hari lalu menyelamatkan mereka dan menggagalkan jatuhnya dinding Rose harus dibunuh hanya karena sebagian dari susunan genetiknya adalah musuh alami manusia. Mereka berprasangka—meski dengan alasan yang logis, namun tetap saja itu adalah prasangaka—Eren Jaeger akan menciptakan ketidakstabilan dan kehancuran.

Tetapi, bukankah kematiannya juga akan memicu reaksi yang sama bagi orang-orang yang saat ini menganggap remaja itu adalah seorang pahlawan? Mereka tidak berpikir lagi sepertinya. Dan ketika alasan yang rasional—demi kepentingan umat manusia—tidak mampu terproses oleh otak mereka yang penuh dengan keserakahan dan superioritas, mungkin sebaiknya mereka sajalah yang dibasmi. Ancaman yang tidak bisa berpikir masih lebih baik daripada ancaman laten yang berasal dari dalam diri manusia.

Perdebatan kasar dimulai; dengan kecurigaan bahwa Mikasa Ackerman merupakan makhluk yang sama dengan saudara angkatnya memicu reaksi keras dari Jaeger. Apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu di tengah momen yang panas, entah kenapa, membuat Rivaille mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat dan impresi yang ia dapat dari anak itu di penjara bawah tanah seakan menampar dirinya kembali menuju kenyataan.

Rivaille adalah orang terkuat dari umat manusia—begitu kata mereka. Tetapi ia sama sekali tidak memiliki sentimen yang sama. Kemudian, dengan ekspektasi dari orang-orang di sekitarnya yang selalu diarahkan padanya, ia justru sedikit merasa lelah. Menampung harapan bukanlah hal yang mudah, ia tidak bisa berjalan dan melihat kebelakang tanpa merasakan beban di pundaknya dan melihat jejak berupa mayat-mayat manusia di tempat ia melangkah. Dan di hadapannya saat ini, seorang remaja berani berkata bahwa ia akan memikul semuanya karena ia memiliki kekuatan untuk melakukannya.

Sombong sekali.

* * *

_The best reason for having a dream is that in dreams no reasons are necessary_—**Ashleigh Brilliant**

_Freedom is not worth having if it does not include the freedom to make mistakes_—**Mahatma Gandhi**

* * *

Dua minggu setelah insiden di ruang sidang, setelah sesi latihan yang panjang antara regunya dengan Eren Jaeger, Rivaille menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding tempat remaja beriris emas itu duduk—mengangetkan anak itu sampai ia terlonjak. Ia menatap sang _Titan-shifter_ itu dengan tenang, yang dibalas dengan tatapan yang didominasi oleh rasa teror dan ketidaknyamanan. Kelihatannya apa yang dikatakan Hanji ada benarnya.

"Eren, apa yang kau maksud dengan 'memikul semuanya' di ruang sidang saat itu?" tanya Rivaille pada akhirnya setelah keheningan di antara mereka semakin terulur—pertanyaan yang selama beberapa hari ini selalu terlintas dalam benaknya. Tetapi Eren tidak menjawabnya—remaja itu hanya memandangnya dengan penuh tanya.

Rivaille mendesah. Ia mengamati eksperesi jujur Eren dalam diam selama beberapa saat. "Ketika kau berkata bahwa kau akan memikul semuanya; beban dari seluruh harapan umat manusia, apakah kau berniat untuk benar-benar melakukannya, ataukah itu semua hanya alasan untuk menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri?" jelas Rivaille. Ekspresi tenang dan tajamnya tidak menghianati emosi panas yang mulai menyeruak dalam dadanya.

Ia tahu Eren bukanlah orang yang serendah itu—ia bisa mengetahuinya dari tatapan yang penuh determinasi dan perilaku yang menunjukan keberanian namun jauh melintasi batas kebodohan. Tetapi Rivaille ingin tahu; apakah pengorbanan yang seluruh anggota Pasukan Pengintai lakukan untuknya akan berakhir sia-sia ataukah membuahkan keberhasilan yang dicita-citakan? Ia ingin tahu—karena ia bukanlah orang bodoh yang dengan mudahnya membuang nyawa untuk orang yang tidak pantas untuk dihormati.

"Tidak!" Eren menjawab dengan suara yang memekik. Begitu tiba-tiba hingga membuat Rivaille nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan sekalipun ia masih menyandarkan tubuhnya saat itu. "Aku bersungguh-sungguh untuk melakukannya! Aku-"

"Hoo, sombong sekali." Rivaille menginterupsi dengan suara yang menyerupai pedang—tajam dan dingin—sesaat setelah ia mendapat kendali akan emosinya kembali. Pria berambut hitam itu memandang jauh ke arah kaki langit sebelum menutup mata dan mengalihkan pandangan datarnya pada Eren, yang menatapnya balik dengan wajah terkejut dan kedua mata yang melebar.

_Inosen_—pikir Rivaille getir. Tidak lagi selugu anak-anak yang selalu mengagumi Pasukan Pengintai dari jauh, mungkin, tetapi Eren masih belum mengerti kebenaran sebuah eksistensi bernama manusia. Remaja itu masih egois—berusaha melakukan hal yang menurutnya benar sekalipun orang-orang (terutama gadis Ackerman itu) akan terluka karenanya. Egois dan sombong. Apa ia pikir ia bisa menyelamatkan semua orang dengan kekuatan yang bahkan tidak sepenuhnya ia ketahui?

"Apa kau pikir kau bisa melakukannya?" Rivaille bertanya. Ekspresi yang sama masih melekat di wajahnya. "Memikul seluruh harapan manusia, maksudku. Apa kau benar-benar bisa melakukannya?" Rivaille mencermati pandangan mata yang sekarang sedikit tercemari oleh pertanyaan. "Bisakah _kau_ terus melangkah ke depan sementara mayat-mayat rekanmu jatuh bergelimpangan di jalan yang kau lewati? Bisakah kau mengambil keputusan meskipun kau mengetahui kau akan menyebabkan kematian teman-temanmu? Bisakah kau menghadapi keluarga sahabatmu untuk menyampaikan berita bahwa anak, suami, istri, ayah atau ibu mereka meninggal dalam tugas karena melindungimu?"

Rivaille menatap emosi yang mulai tumpah di wajah Eren tanpa berkata apa-apa. Tanpa bereaksi apa-apa. Ia tidak perlu melakukannya—anak itu harus menemukan keberaniannya sendiri di dalam frustasi, delusi dan segala _apa yang mungkin terjadi_ jika ia memang berniat untuk menyelamatkan umat manusia. Remaja itu harus kuat sekaligus menyadari kesalahan dalam keputusannya. Agar ia tak menyesal bila suatu saat nanti orang yang paling berharga baginya terbunuh tepat di depan matanya.

Mungkin ini memang tidak adil; Rivaille menekan Eren dengan sesuatu yang ia sendiri harus lakukan selama ia mengabdikan dirinya pada militer dan menyerahkan jiwanya pada sang raja. Namun, suatu saat nanti, akan datang hari di mana keputusannya—keputusan Eren—dapat membunuh atau menyelamatkan nyawa rekan-rekannya. Dan ketika hari itu tiba, tidak seorangpun bisa menghiburnya—anak itu akan tenggelam dalam rasa bersalah yang menghancurkan.

Saat hari itu tiba, bahkan tendangan Rivaille pun tidak akan berarti banyak bagi seorang prajurit yang kehilangan teman yang sangat berharga di medan pertempuran karena kesalahan yang dibuatnya.

"Aku tidak tahu..." Eren menjawab dengan jujur. Ketidakpercayaan dan keraguan mewarnai suaranya yang menandakan tahap kedewasaan secara fisiknya. Rivaille mangamati itu semua dengan wajah yang tak kalah kakunya dengan patung-patung adonis yang mewarnai setiap sudut rumah seorang bangsawan, meski dalam hatinya ia memberikan tepuk tangan pada Eren yang setidaknya mempunyai keberanian untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. "Aku tidak tahu—aku belum pernah mengalaminya dan berdoa setiap kali pikiran itu terlintas untuk tidak pernah mengalaminya.

"Tapi dunia itu tidak adil, bukan?" lanjut remaja itu dengan nada yang pedih. Emosi yang tumpah ruah itu terlihat jelas di mata Rivaille, yang sekalipun ingin, tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah pemuda yang begitu ekspresif—realisasi dan rasa bersalah menghantui iris keemasan itu. "Suatu saat nanti, dalam waktu cepat; sehari, dua hari, seminggu—atau dalam waktu lambat, salah satu dari apa yang Rivaille-heichou katakan akan terjadi padaku." Remaja berambut kecoklatan itu berhenti, memandang langit biru yang berhenti di ujung horison selama beberapa saat sebelum menunduk dan mendesah.

Rivaille, secara figuratif, dapat mendengar apa yang dipikirkan Eren saat itu; Ackerman dan Arlert, dan seluruh anggota angkatan militer ke 104 yang lulus bersama mereka. Bukan hal yang sulit untuk diketahui. Bagi orang seperti Eren, keluarga dan sahabat adalah segalanya. Semua itu dengan tidak nyamannya mengingatkan Rivaille dengan dirinya yang telah lama ia lupakan—sebuah memori yang telah lama pudar ditelan waktu dan keadaan—dan pria beriris mata kelabu itu menggertakan giginya untuk melawan kata-kata yang hendak ia ucapkan.

Terkadang, ia tidak mengerti alasan mengapa pemuda ini—remaja yang bahkan belum melewati umur keenambelasnya—dapat menimbulkan reaksi yang sangat keras dari diri Rivaille, yang telah memiliki waktu dua kali lipat umur bocah ingusan di sebelahnya itu untuk mengendalikan emosinya. _Brengsek_—ia bukan remaja lagi. Sama sekali tidak masuk akal bila ia harus lepas kendali di saat seperti ini. Dan ia tidak ingin mengulangi kecelakaan yang terjadi di ruang sidang lebih dari dua minggu lalu. Tidak hanya Hanji akan mengutuknya dengan rentetan pertanyaan yang sama sekali tidak ingin dijawabnya, ia juga tidak ingin menarik keingintahuan Irvin dan membuat komandan divisi ketigabelas itu mempertanyakan alasan Rivaille.

Ia harus menjawabnya—sekalipun ia belum tahu apa yang harus dijawabnya—bila kemungkinan itu terjadi.

"Saat itu, mungkin aku akan terpuruk." Eren melanjutkan. Masih menatap tanah dengan wajah yang kusut. Tetapi Rivaille adalah orang yang buta bila ia tidak bisa melihat kilatan api di iris yang memantulkan cahaya mentari yang mulai turun. "Aku mungkin akan jatuh ketika orang-orang yang menjadi penghubung antara kenyataan dan kegilaan dalam kepalaku meninggal tepat di hadapanku, atau karena aku terlalu lemah untuk melindungi diri sendiri.

"Tetapi," Eren menghentikan kata-katanya dan melirik ke arah Rivaille dari balik poni kecoklatannya—memandang dengan cara seakan-akan memastikan sesuatu yang tidak diketahui pria bertubuh pendek itu—sebelum berdiri dengan cepat dan melangkah ke depan beberapa kali, lalu memutar tubuhnya; membelakangi sinar matahari dan menatap pria yang lebih tua darinya itu lekat-lekat. Saat itu, Rivaille merasakan getaran yang asing merambat di tulang belakangnya.

"Selama masih ada orang yang percaya padaku, melihatku dengan tatapan yang meminta perubahan dari diriku untuk mereka, dan selama hati ini terus mengingat hari-hari yang hangat dan bahagia bersama keluarga dan sahabatku, aku akan terus melangkah—sekalipun aku harus memikul harapan umat manusia yang nantinya akan berakhir dengan penggalan pada kakiku, tanganku, atau bahkan kepalaku. Ini adalah takdir yang kupilih sejak hari itu, takdir yang kuterima demi masa depan yang kuimpikan bersama sahabat-sahabatku. Dan..."

Deru angin awal musim gugur yang datang dengan bergelombang menghalau kesempurnaan kata-kata Eren, tetapi remaja itu tidak mengulanginya lagi. Ia hanya tersenyum dengan lembut, menatap dedaunan yang menguning berguguran untuk sejenak. Kemudian, ketika episode kedua dari jalinan angin besar memulai tariannya yang menyisir pohon-pohon dan dedaunan di hutan, Eren melangkah pergi dari hadapan Rivaille. Senyum tak lantas lepas dari bibirnya walaupun jawaban dari sang superior tidak bersuara di antara desisan angin.

Rivaille, di lain pihak, untuk pertama kalinya berdiri dengan wajah yang terbuka—tanpa topeng yang menutupi isi hatinya. Kedua matanya melebar, menatap posisi tempat Eren terakhir berada sebelum pemuda itu beranjak pergi meninggalkannya. Ia terlalu terpaku untuk merapikan ekspresinya—terlalu tenggelam dalam perasaan yang membuncah dari dalam hatinya. Tetapi, meski demikian, ia bisa merasakan sentuhan halus angin yang menyentuh kulit pucatnya dan mempermainkan helaian rambutnya. Ia bisa merasakan kehangatan cahaya matahari di wajahnya yang entah kenapa terasa lebih hangat dari biasanya. Saat itu, dalam dekapan angin yang berbisik menulikan, Rivaille tidak mendengar seseorang berjalan mendekatinya dan meneriaki namanya tepat di telinganya.

Rivaille tidak mendengar seluruh kata-kata Eren, tapi ia bisa membaca gerak bibirnya.

"_Selama ada Rivaille-heichou, aku tidak akan menyerah dan mati."_

Ketika pada akhirnya Rivaille telah kembali pada kenyataan, ia dikejutkan dengan seseorang yang sangat familiar mendekati area privasinya dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya. Ia mengerutkan dahinya tidak senang—mengabaikan detak jantung tidak biasa yang masih menghantam tulang dadanya sejak Eren mengutarakan kalimat itu—sebelum melangkah mundur. Mencoba melangkah mundur, lebih tepatnya. Mengingat punggungnya langsung bertubrukan dengan dinding tidak higinis dari kastil yang sudah lama tak terpakai. Rivaille mendengus lalu melipat tangannya di depan dadanya, kemudian menatap Hanji tajam sembari menenangkan reaksi aneh dalam dirinya.

"Rivaille," tanya Hanji dengan suara yang penuh dengan histeria, paranoia, dan teror, yang melebur menjadi satu sehingga pekikan yang terdengar lebih seperti suara mamalia yang merasa terancam daripada suara seorang manusia yang sedang terkejut. Rivaille mengirimkan tatapan bingung pada orang berambut coklat itu. "A-apa yang terjadi padamu? Wajahmu sangat merah!" lanjut ilmuwan gila itu sebelum kopral muda itu bereaksi.

Namun, di saat yang bersamaan dengan disuarakannya observasi Hanji, Rivaille yang telah membuka mulutnya untuk menmaksa Hanji menjauh darinya menemukan mulutnya telah tertutup tanpa sepengetahuannya. Saat itu, meski hanya sedikit, ia merasakan sesuatu mulai berubah dalam dirinya. Rivaille tidak tahu apa—dan tidak yakin memiliki hasrat untuk mengtahuinya. Hanya saja, apapun itu, insting dalam dirinya mengatakan bahwa sesuatu itu akan berkaitan erat dengan dirinya di masa depan.

Ia tidak tahu harus memanggap itu semua sebagai pertanda baik atau buruk.

* * *

_-On the calm and serene day, one would often wondered how live treating them in what might have happened or what might have been; in another time, in another universe. But one cannot hope but to understand this very present in which they live their life-_

* * *

"Dahulu, ada petuah yang berkata, 'siapapun yang melawan monster harus berhati-hati agar tidak menjadi salah satu di antara mereka'."

Rivaille, tiga hari setelah percakapan di sisi timur kastil yang sampai saat ini masih membuatnya tidak nyaman, mengucapkan kata-kata itu setelah sesi bersama Hanji—sesuatu yang melibatkan sampel darah Eren, proses koagulasi yang unik, tidak normal dan kemungkinan akan diciptakannya makhluk-makhluk seperti remaja yang berjalan agak di belakangnya, setidaknya menurut bisikan gila perempuan itu. Aura yang melingkupi mereka berdua sangat tegang dan tidak nyaman—bocah Springer saja sampai menyadarinya—hingga akhirnya Rivaille tidak bisa menahan diri lagi dalam kesunyian yang membuat telinganya sakit.

Eren menghentikan langkahnya selama sepersekian detik sebelum kembali berjalan. Fakta yang diketahui dengan jelas oleh Rivaille tetapi keduanya memilih untuk tidak mengungkit-ungkitnya.

"Apa anda bermaksud untuk mengejek saya, sir?" respon Eren dengan nada suara yang anehnya terdengar terluka. Rivaille memutar tubuhnya, dan kedua matanya melebar sepersekian mili ketika ia melihat ekspresi masam yang terpasang di wajah remaja berambut kecoklatan itu sebelum menghilang di balik raut netral yang biasanya terlihat menggantikan ekspresi Irvin ketika pria pirang itu mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak ingin diketahui oleh orang lain.

Sejak kapan ia bisa menutupi isi hatinya dengan cara seperti itu? Ia—Eren—adalah orang yang tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya; Rivaille menyimpulkan itu semua dari observasinya selama setengah bulan terakhir. Anak itu liar seperti serigala yang pernah ia lihat di pedalaman sebuah hutan—yang menggeram untuk mengasersi dominasi—juga naif; idiot dan belum berpengalaman. Sekalipun apa yang dilihatnya—apa yang dialaminya—mungkin terlalu traumatis untuk anak seusianya. Walau begitu, ia tidak mempunyai keinginan untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri. Yang ia pikirkan adalah orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Rivaille mengetahui itu semua dari apa yang Eren katakan kepadanya tentang insiden di Trost, pilihan pertama anak itu adalah melarikan diri sebelum bujukan gadis Ackerman dan bocah Arlert itu membuatnya memikirkan keputusannya kembali. Anak lelaki itu mungkin tidak mengetahuinya—tidak menyadarinya; tapi tindakannya saat itu mencerminkan satu hal yang membuat seorang prajurit luar biasa mati tidak lama setelah bergabung dalam Recon Corps; keinginan untuk melindungi orang lain tanpa menganggap nyawanya sendiri merupakan hal yang penting. Ackerman memiliki sifat yang sama hanya untuk Eren dan Arlert. Determinasi yang jauh lebih kuat daripada milik Eren. Dan Eren sendiri, sedikit bagian dari dirinya, mungkin tidak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpa mereka berdua—suaranya yang masih belum matang parau ketika mengungkapkan rencananya saat itu.

Rivaille tidak menyangka Eren akan menampilkan ekspresi yang sama seperti saat itu ketika ia mengucapkan kata-kata yang pernah ia dengar dari seseorang yang wajahnya telah lama terhapus dari benaknya. Ia tidak bermaksud seperti itu—sekalipun kesenangan sadistik yang ia rasakan membuatnya nyaris tidak merasa bersalah. Rivaille harus selalu mengingatnya; menangani Eren tidak semudah mengarahkan satu pasukan untuk menyerang Titan. Emosi anak itu terlalu sensitif. Bila ia tidak hati-hati, hubungan atasan-bawahan yang sudah berjalan akan kembali ke titik nol.

Merepotkan sekali. Tidak biasanya ia sehati-hati ini dalam bersosialisasi dengan seseorang. Kalau saja ia tidak sepenting ini di dalam Pasukan Pengintai, ia tidak akan peduli dengannya. Anehnya, ketika ia memikirkan alasan itu, sisi otaknya yang lain menganggap semua itu terlalu dangkal jika hanya sebagai motif untuk membuatnya bersikap seperti itu pada Eren. Seakan-akan, ia merubah dirinya—tidak ada alasan lain yang lebih tepat selain itu; bahkan pada Irvin pun ia tidak terlalu sopan—sedikit demi sedikit, sesuatu yang tidak ia sadari sebelumnya, hanya untuk bocah bau kencur itu.

Yang benar saja. Ia tidak mungkin berubah tanpa sepengetahuannya, 'kan? Lagipula, ini bukan saat yang tepat memikirkan hal seperti itu.

"Menurutmu?" Rivaille bertanya pada Eren, yang tersentak kembali ke dalam dunia nyata setelah melamun dengan pandangan menerawang ke langit biru di luar jendela tinggi bersekat kotak-kotak yang berada di sebelah kanannya. Diam kembali menyelimuti sosok mereka berdua—Rivaille tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok bertubuh semampai itu meskipun target tatapannya hanya melotot ke arahnya dengan terkejut untuk sesaat sebelum membuang muka ke arah lantai yang berdebu dengan tangan terkepal erat. Hmph, ia harus menghukum Auruo yang tidak membersihkan koridor itu dengan baik, sepertinya.

Rivaille menggelengkan kepalanya dalam hati dan menaruh jauh-jauh pengamatan itu untuk sementara. "Apakah menurutmu aku mengejekmu?" lanjutnya memecahkan keheningan setelah ia melihat Eren menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah. Kopral muda itu menghela nafas—ia kelihatannya telah salah menilai seberapa dalam perasaan yang remaja itu libatkan sekalipun untuk beberapa menit Eren bisa menutupinya dengan baik.

Tetapi, hal itu setidaknya memberitahu Rivaille walau tidak secara gamblang. Hanya saja, reaksi itu terlalu kentara untuk hal-hal yang sepele. Mungkin tidak untuk orang kebanyakan, bagaimanapun, tidak satupun manusia normal yang mau dikatakan monster. Eren berbeda, tentu saja. Ia mengatakan bahwa dirinya sendiri adalah monster di ruang sidang itu ketika ia membela Ackerman. Dan Rivaille yakin sekali pikiran Eren jernih, mengingat ia bisa mempresentasikan argumentasi yang rasional saat itu. Artinya, meski masih berupa fakta yang mengambang di permukaan pikirannya, ia cukup sadar untuk menerima statusnya sebagai monster.

Karena itulah, reaksi Eren saat ini tidak logis. Bila ia telah menerima kenyataan itu, ia tidak akan semarah dan sepahit ini saat Rivaille mengutarakan komentar itu.

Faktor eksternal, mungkin? Ia sempat mendengar Hanji menghukum beberapa orang di bawah kepemimpinan wanita itu yang mengutarakan ketidaksukaan mereka tentang keberadaan Eren di Pasukan Pengintai dengan terlalu jelas dan tidak hanya menggunakan ancaman verbal, tetapi juga fisik "untuk membalaskan kematian Pasukan Garnisun", kata mereka. Tch, seperti Pasukan Pengintai peduli kepada Pasukan yang lain saja. Dan Hanji sependapat dengan Rivaille—melihat alasan sebenarnya di balik tindakan mereka, dan menghukum ketiga orang bermasalah itu dengan sesuatu yang mengerikan. Rivaille bisa yakin dengan hal itu. Hanji memang bukan orang yang paling frontal di antara anggota eselon tinggi Pasukan Pengintai, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak memiliki sisi sadisme. Faktanya, karena ia hampir selalu bermain-main dengan kematian, wanita berambut coklat itu justru bisa menciptakan situasi yang dapat membuat orang yang sangat berpengalaman menangis menjerit-jerit.

Setidaknya, itu adalah salah satu alasan yang bisa dipikirkan Rivaille saat ia mencermati ekspresi Eren.

"Tidak," suara yang seperti bisikan itu menggema dalam lorong yang hanya sekali-sekali terpapar sinar matahari bila jendela yang berderet di sisi kiri Rivaille (dan jendela lainnya yang berada di sepanjang koridor) terangkat dari gorden marun yang berat. Kopral muda itu memberikan seluruh perhatiannya pada Eren yang mulai mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Rivaille—tidak menatap mata lelaki yang lebih tua itu seperti biasanya, anak lelaki beriris emas itu sepertinya masih memiliki aversi terhadap pandangan matanya. Pria berambut hitam itu tidak tahu apa alasannya, dan itu membuatnya kesal.

"Rivaille-heichou tidak mengejekku." Eren melanjutkan kemudian menutup matanya erat-erat sebelum membukanya dan menatap Rivaille dengan berani. Di dalam mata yang dalam itu, berkobar api dengan harapan, impian serta determinasi sebagai bahan bakar yang familiar. Kilatan emas yang mengingatkannya pada bisikan tanpa suara di sore itu yang membuatnya ditempeli oleh Hanji yang penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya selama berjam-jam setelahnya. Kilatan yang membuatnya melawan getaran panas yang sama yang tiba-tiba memenuhi dadanya dan mengancam pikiran rasionalnya. Menyebalkan sekali.

"Oh? Lalu kenapa kau bereaksi seperti itu, hm?" tanya Rivaille otomatis. Ia mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat ketika ia nyaris menambahkan beberapa komentar yang mungkin akan mengembalikan suasana ke arah tegang dan menyesakkan seperti beberapa saat lalu. Eren yang penuh dengan determinasi idiot yang bisa membunuhnya dengan cepat mungkin membuat Rivaille lebih kesal daripada mengurusi latihan anggota baru, tetapi Eren yang berjalan menunduk dengan aura murung dan air muka seperti prajurit yang kalah dalam perang membuatnya tiga kali lipat lebih kesal.

Eren tidak langsung menjawab, namun bibirnya yang bergetar membuat Rivaille menaikkan alisnya ingin tahu. "Aku—kau," remaja itu tergagap dan kopral muda beriris kelabu itu menyipitkan matanya dengan tajam dan aura penuh ketidaksabaran. Ia tidak suka bila seorang prajurit melapor dengan tergagap. Bila Eren yang melakukannya, ia menjadi lebih tidak senang—entah apa alasannya. "Kau—matamu tidak seperti mereka. Tidak penuh dengan kebencian atau kemarahan, sir." Kata anak itu pada akhirnya setelah mengehela nafas beberapa kali untuk menenangkan diri.

Rivaille mengerling pada Eren lama sebelum memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela. Di bawah sana, di lapangan tanah sayap kiri kastil, beberapa anggota senior berlatih beladiri. Ia nyaris saja memberikan tatapan tajam pada sosok mereka—karen ia yakin merekalah yang menjadi alasan mengapa Eren jauh lebih sensitif pada masalah yang seharusnya sudah menjadi fakta dalam diri remaja itu; anggota baru tidak akan menindasnya setidaknya dengan alasan kuat bahwa mereka mengenal Eren jauh lebih dalam daripada anggota senior, termasuk Rivaille sendiri—kalau saja kenyataan bahwa Eren berada di hadapannya tidak menghalanginya.

"Begitu," Rivaille memberikan respon datar sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya dan memberikan gestur pada Eren untuk mengikutinya.

Rivaille tidak memikirkannya saat itu. Tetapi, ketika ia sedang mencoba untuk tertidur di kasurnya yang bersih beberapa jam setelahnya, benaknya secara tidak terkendali mengingat detail kegiatannya selama satu hari itu. Terutama saat ia bersama dengan Eren. Pikirannya mengulangi reaksi Eren akan kata-katanya dan juga sebaliknya. Pada setiap bisikan yang nyaris tidak terdengar, pada setiap raut wajah yang ia lihat dan yang ia tunjukkan, setiap kata-kata dan makna yang tersembunyi di baliknya. Kemudian, setelah semuanya berakhir, wajahnya hampir saja menciptakan ekspresi horor ketika sebuah konklusi mencuat di antara benang-benang memori yang memusingkan.

Ia telah merubah perilakunya yang apatis pada perasaan orang ketika ia berkomunikasi dengan Eren tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi padanya?

* * *

_-It is not them that is matter most, it's you-_

* * *

"Ne, Rivaille," Hanji, ilmuwan gila berambut coklat dan berkacamata yang sedang memasukan beberapa kertas kerja ke dalam sebuah dokumen dari tempatnya berdiri di samping meja komandan mereka, Irvin, membuka mulutnya dan memanggil nama kopral muda itu sambil lalu—benaknya setengah berada di dunia nyata, sepertinya—dan mengabaikan kerutan yang mulai timbul di dahi Rivaille yang sedang sibuk menata puluhan buku sembari mengurutkannya sesuai label tema dan judul. Mike, yang sedang membantu Hanji, melirik pengganggu itu sekilas sebelum kembali ke pekerjaannya lagi. Rivaille menunggu hingga makhluk itu selesai mengumpulkan pikirannya selama beberapa saat, sebelum ketidaksabaran membuatnya mengabaikan segalanya dan memulai lagi tugasnya.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, ketika Hanji telah selesai menaruh semua dokumen di laci Irvin, ilmuwan itu memutar tubuhnya dan memerhatikan Rivaille dengan serius. Kopral muda itu menurunkan buku yang baru saja ia angkat dan menatap ke arah rekan kerjanya dengan tatapan datar. Hanji yang serius adalah Hanji yang tidak bisa diprediksi. Apapun hal yang membuat sang jenius gila bersikap serius sebagian besar adalah hal-hal yang berkaitan langsung dekan kepentingan Recon Corps.

Tetapi—Rivaille melirik kilatan tajam diiris coklat gelap hanji—diskusi kali ini kelihatannya tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu. Dan sementara Irvin dan Mike mulai merespon sikap Hanji dengan duduk tegap dan posisi siap siaga, sang kopral merenungkan tema diskusi mereka kali ini yang kelihatannya berhubungan erat dengan dirinya sebagai pihak yang disalahkan. Setidaknya, menurut sudut pandang Hanji.

"Apa yang terjadi di antara kau dan Eren?" Rivaille, mendengar pertanyaan Hanji, nyaris menjatuhkan buku yang dipegangnya. Namun, kontrol yang sudah lama ia miliki dan ia genggam dengan kuat mencegah hal itu terjadi sekaligus mengosongkan ekspresinya dengan cepat. Tentu saja reaksi ini adalah hal yang sering mereka—Irvin, Mike dan Hanji—lihat sejak pertama kalinya mereka bertiga bertemu dengannya. Kefamiliaran yang mereka rasakan sudah merupakan jawaban afirmatif tanpa harus ia katakan dengan keras.

Rivaille menghela nafas pelan dan menatap ketiga pandangan curiga yang diarahkan kepadanya. Baru kali ini selama bergabung dalam Recon Corps ia dipojokkan oleh orang-orang yang memiliki posisi terdekat dengan dirinya—sebenarnya, ia tidak ingat pernah dekat dengan orang lain sebelum ia masuk pasukan yang dikomandani Irvin ini—benar-benar keadaan yang merugikan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan, Hanji." Jawab Rivaille pada akhirnya. Memilih untuk mengucapkan setengah kebenaran. Ia mengerti bagian mana dalam hubungannya dan Eren yang dipertanyakan Hanji, tetapi ia masih belum mengerti alasan mengapa itu terjadi. Masalah itu membuatnya sangat jengkel. Terlebih ketika ia berpikir ketegangan kecil di antara ia dan bocah Titan itu sudah berakhir beberapa hari lalu.

"Hm? Benarkah?" kata Hanji tidak percaya. Ekspresi yang muncul di wajah Irvin dan Mike mencerminkan pandangan ilmuwan itu terhadap pernyataannya. Entah kenapa, reaksi itu membuatnya ingin menghajar sesuatu. Ia memilih orang-orang yang selalu menindas Eren, tentu saja—bagaimanapun, lalat dan kacoak harus dibersihkan seperti cucian kotor yang tersimpan di balik pintu Recon HQ. Tapi ia tak akan memilih bila ia harus dihadapkan dengan anak-anak bau kencur yang baru saja masuk organisasi. Apa yang akan ia lakukan pada mereka bisa menjadi pelajaran yang berguna di masa depan. "Kalau begitu, kenapa..." Hanji memberikan gestur melambaikan tangan di udara. "Atmosfer di antara kalian berdua sangat tegang? Sebagian besar anggota Recon Corps sampai berwajah pucat tahu!"

Rivaille tidak menjawab apa-apa, tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa. Dan jantungnya mulai berdebar dengan kecang sejak Hanji menyebut dengan tepat apa yang terjadi di antara ia dan Eren. Ia mengepalkan tangannya di balik tumpukan buku yang menutupi separuh panjang badannya, mencoba menenangkan dirinya tanpa membiarkan sedikitpun perasaannya yang carut-marut terlihat. Ia tidak akan menyerah. Ia tahu ia akan kalah dari kombinasi kekeraskepalaan mereka bertiga, tetapi, setidaknya Rivaille harus melawan sebelum ia kalah.

"Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu kalau memang ada apa-apa di antara aku dan bocah ingusan itu."

Rivaille tidak bermaksud untuk mengatakan hal sekasar itu pada Hanji—ia tahu ilmuwan tidak waras itu adalah orang paling sensitif yang pernah ia kenal selama ia hidup di dunia yang menjijikan ini—tetapi ia tidak bisa mengontrol perasaannya sendiri. Dan desakan yang ia lihat dari pandangan mereka bertiga membuatnya mengutarakan keinginan terdalamnya—terburuknya untuk saat ini. Karena, meski mereka adalah orang terdekat yang ia miliki, ia merasa harus menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan sang Titan-shifter itu sendiri. Hanya saja—ia melihat ekspresi terkejut ketiga rekannya itu—Irvin mungkin akan menekannya untuk mengatakan apa masalahnya. Terlebih, Eren bukanlah anggota biasa di Recon Corps. Eksistensi anak itu sendiri adalah harapan dan dukungan moral bagi seluruh anggota untuk berusaha lebih keras. Setidaknya untuk yang tidak berprasangka buruk terhadapnya.

"Rivaille," Irvin memulai, mengurungnya dengan tatapan yang dalam, sementara Hanji masih berusaha menyembuhkan keterkejutannya. Kopral muda itu merasakan pundaknya menegang dengan nada suara yang diucapkan komandannya. Ia merasa seperti kadet yang baru saja keluar akademi militer dan harus melapor pada Irvin untuk yang pertama kalinya—menyebalkan. Kepatuhan yang instingtif ini benar-benar akan membuatnya terbunuh suatu saat nanti. Bukan berarti ia tidak siap; seorang prajurit harus selalu siaga dalam segala macam kemungkinan. Tetapi—benaknya kembali pada pemuda bersurai coklat dan beriris keemasan—ia merasa ia tidak bisa mati begitu saja.

"Eren sudah menghindarimu berkali-kali. Mulai dari keluar di saat yang sama kau memasuki ruangan, mencari-cari alasan untuk menghindari pertemuanmu dengannya ketika kau nyaris berpapasan dengannya di koridor, meminta untuk dilatih oleh Hanji dan Mike... aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, tapi kau dan Eren harus menyelesaikan masalah kalian. Masalah di antara dua poin vital dalam organisasi ini dapat menghancurkan pondasi yang sudah dibangun susah payah. Kau mengerti, bukan?" tatapan Irvin yang menyala-nyala seperti jilatan api kecil yang membakar dari dalam iris birunya. Rivaille menggertakan giginya dan mengangguk kaku.

"Kau bisa memberi tahu kami garis besar masalahmu, kau tahu?" Hanji, yang sedari tadi mengunci mulutnya, akhirnya berkata dengan riang—mencairkan suasana yang membeku di antara komandan divisi ketigabelas Recon Corps itu dengan Rivaille. Sang Kopral muda tidak tahu harus berterimakasih atau melempar buku di hadapannya ke arah makhluk berkacamata itu—keceriaan sang imuwan sinting selalu membuat kepalanya sakit. "Setidaknya kau akan cepat menyelesaikan masalahmu dengan Eren dan kastil suram ini akan kembali seperti sedia kala—penuh bunga-bunga yang mekar dengan malu-malu." Lanjutnya dengan kedipan sugestif pada Rivaille. Penekanan pada kalimat terakhir yang ia dengar seakan-akan mengalusikan sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa bingung. Namun, apapun itu yang Hanji coba katakan tanpa harus diucapkan, sang prajurit manusia terkuat tidak ingin mengetahuinya. Sudah banyak orang yang berkomentar tentang keeksentrikan ilmuwan itu—ia sendiri mengetahui kebiasaan itu bersama Irvin dan Mike karena kedekatan mereka berempat—tetapi ia tidak ingin menjadi salah satu targetnya.

Rivaille menatap lantai batu kastil selama beberapa saat sebelum menghirup nafas tenang. Mungkin apa yang dikatakan Hanji ada benarnya.

"Aku hanya tidak sengaja mengimplikasikan bahwa ia adalah monster. Itu saja." Rivaille berhenti, menimbang-nimbang, kemudian melanjutkan dengan helaan nafas yang hati-hati. "Aku tidak bermaksud begitu—hanya saja, aku tidak tahu." Rivaille berdecak dan membuang mukanya ke arah kanannya, yang kebetulan memperlihatkan lapangan depan dengan deretan anggota baru yang sedang berlatih bela diri. Matanya dengan cepat mencari-cari sosok Eren. Ketika sang kopral muda menemukannya, Rivaille terpaku sesaat—sesaat yang terlalu lama sampai ketiga orang yang menunggu jawabannya nyaris saja bergerak untuk mengetahui apa yang dilihatnya—sebelum kembali menatap pandangan ingin tahu rekan-rekannya.

"Sebelum ini terjadi, Eren mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku... kesal." Keragu-raguan yang muncul secara tak terduga dari dalam suara tenang Rivaille dengan cepat ditangkap oleh Irvin, Mike dan Hanji. Mereka bertiga nyaris mengangkat alis dalam waktu bersamaan—Rivaille, di lain pihak, menyoroti mereka dengan tatapan setengah bingung setengah kesal. "Ia tidak berinisiatif untuk memenyelesaikan masalah kami. Jadi aku yang memulainya. Kupikir ia harus hati-hati. Monster, pada dasarnya, tidak selalu berarti literal."

Keempat rekan terdekatnya mengangguk—mengerti akan makna di balik kata-katanya yang tidak sempurna.

"Rivaille, bukankah Eren sudah menerima eksistensinya sendiri sebagai sebuah... ketidaknormalan?" Hanji bertanya tidak yakin, tetapi, sebelum Rivaille menjawab pertanyaannya, orang itu telah membuka mulutnya dengan kedua mata melebar dan ekspresi tidak percaya. "Apakah ada anggota-anggota brengsek yang menindasnya? Idiot mana yang tidak mematuhi perintahku? Mungkin mereka harus mencoba formula 2.4 yang kuekstrak dari darah Eren—mungkin mereka akan mengetahui apa yang Eren rasakan."

Rivaille mendengus. "Apa kau mendengar kata-kata yang baru saja kau ucapkan? Kalau kau melakukan hal seperti itu, mata-mata dari anggota Polisi Militer yang berada di dalam organisasi kita akan melaporkan kejadian itu pada atasan mereka. Dan bila hal itu terjadi, Polisi Militer akan mengajukan persidangan ulang dengan bukti bahwa kita berlaku lembut pada bocah Titan itu, dan memutarbalikkan fakta sebelum merebut Eren dari kita."

Irvin menjalinkan jemarinya dan menyandarkan dagu di atas jembatan kecil yang tercipta setelah mencermati air muka Hanji yang memancarkan rasa bersalah, mata birunya tidak melepaskan pandangan dari sosok Rivaille, yang membalas tatapannya dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa ditebak. "Masalah yang satu itu bisa kita singkirkan terlebih dahulu. Yang ingin kuketahui sekarang adalah bagaimana Eren bereaksi setelah ia mendengar kata-katamu, Rivaille. Dan apa yang kau rasakan saat ini ketika kau mengingat kejadian itu."

Sang kopral muda memandang Irvin tajam, "Apa hubungannya antara reaksi Eren dengan masalah di antara kami?"

Irvin mengangkat sebelah alis tebalnya. Wajahnya yang serius berubah menjadi ringan seolah ia telah mengetahui akar dari apa yang terjadi di antara ia dan Eren—satu hal lagi yang membuatnya merasa kesal—dan iris biru nilam milik pria yang lebih tua itu tidak lagi membuat Rivaille merasa tidak nyaman. Komandannya tertawa ringan sebelum menjawab dengan suara yang mengalir—kualitas yang sejak awal pertemuannya dengan pria itu Rivaille labeli sebagai suara seorang pemimpin. Kuat, tenang dan jernih. "Oh, ini mungkin berhubungan, mungkin juga tidak. Humor aku."

Rivaille mengerinyit, namun mematuhinya dengan menatap ke arah jendela lagi—ke arah Eren yang sedang menghajar salah seorang anggota senior dengan kemampuan beladirinya—sebelum membiarkan pikirannya melayang ke sebuah kejadian di koridor panjang itu. Kata-katanya yang nyaring dalam keremangan, suara remaja yang nyaris pecah dalam tekanan, ekspresi masam yang ia lihat dan—

—dan cahaya yang meredup dari iris keemasan Eren. Bayangan yang tercipta saat anak itu menundukkan kepala seolah-olah meneriaki sesuatu pada Rivaille. Ia masih belum tahu. Kepalan tangan yang erat; Eren bereaksi dengan defensif. Bukankah karena anggota lain menindasnya? Tapi bila demikian, akan menjadi sebuah kontradiksi. Sugesti yang mempengaruhi keadaan mentalnya dari paparan kata-kata kejam rekan-rekannya? Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Idealisme Eren bukan sesuatu yang bisa dirobohkan begitu saja sekalipun ia seorang diri melawan dunia. Apa ada hubungannya dengan ekspresi terlukanya? Ya—dari reaksi yang Eren tunjukkan, remaja itu menganggap kata-kata Rivaille menyakitinya secara personal. Seakan-akan—

"Ini menarik, kau tahu," Irvin berkomentar dengan seringai penuh canda—Mike nyaris menjatuhkan dokumen yang baru saja diambilnya semenmtara Hanji hampir tersandung udara kosong di depan kakinya ketika mereka berdua mentap ekspresi Irvin—setelah mencermati perubahan ekspresi Rivaille yang hampir tak kentara. "Melihat orang seperti kalian berdua saling mempengaruhi dunia masing-masing. Terlebih tanpa sepengetahuan orang yang bersangkutan." Komandan Pasukan Pengintai itu terdiam sesaat, menatap Rivaille lembut, lalu menambahkan. "Keegoisan tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Kompromi adalah awal dari segalanya. Dan..."

—setiap kata-kata pujian yang ia katakan akan membuat Eren senang dan setiap kata-kata kejam yang dikatakannya akan membuat pemuda itu hancur. Rivaille memejamkan matanya. Saat itu, rasa bersalah memenuhi seluruh dadanya—membuatnya merasa mual—dan keinginan untuk bertemu dengan pemuda beriris emas itu mulai menguasai seluruh pikirannya. Tanpa ia sadari, kaki Rivaille mulai melangkah. Cepat, semakin cepat, hingga terdengar suara debam pintu yang terbuka lalu tertutup dengan keras, kemudian derap langkahnya perlahan tersamarkan oleh lantai dan dinding batu sebelum menghilang di antara keheningan yang dingin.

"Kejujuran serta kesetiaan adalah dua hal yang penting untuk membangun sebuah hubungan."

Mike mengendus udara di sekitarnya dan tersenyum sebelum menghela nafas. "Pantas saja bau Rivaille berubah. Tapi..." Mike menatap Irvin yang masih tersenyum lembut—kesedihan dan penerimaan yang terlukis di mata kebiruannya dapat diliahat oleh Mike dan Hanji dengan jelas. Mike kembali menghela nafas dan melanjutkan "Kau tidak apa-apa dengan Eren dan Rivaille?"

Irvin terdiam, lalu berdiri dan memutar tubuhnya ke arah jendela yang berada di belakang kursi kerjanya. "Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan seegois itu untuk menghancurkan apa yang selama ini Rivaille cari."

Hanji berjalan mendekati komandannya dan meremas pundak Irvin ringan sebelum memeluk pria yang jauh lebih tua darinya itu. Kedua iris coklatnya tertutup kelopak mata, di balik kacamata berlensa tebal yang dipakainya. Ia tersenyum ketika Mike melakukan hal yang sama. "Kami akan selalu bersamamu—berdiri di sampingmu. Sampai waktu kami habis untuk hidup dan mendukungmu. Kami akan selalu di sisimu, Irvin."

* * *

_The heart has its reason which reasons know not_—**Blaise Pascal**

* * *

_Finished: 20 Agustus 2013_

_Words (not including disclaimer): 6638_

* * *

Post script: Terima kasih bagi para pembaca yang telah membaca karya ini hingga akhir. Untuk yang belum mengerti maksud dari fanfiksi ini, _well_... saya juga sebenarnya tidak begitu mengerti. Di awal pembuatannya, saya ingin mencoba membuat cerita yang menekankan sisi emosi dan psikologi seorang karakter. Tetapi kelihatannya melenceng jauh TwT; saya bukan psikolog—atau calon psikolog (bukan ahli filsafat juga). Dan karena emosi laki-laki itu terlalu berbeda dengan emosi perempuan, saya yakin ini banyak salahnya. Saya sendiri tidak terlalu berpengalaman menghadapi laki-laki, jadi objek observasi saya sedikit. Meski begitu, saya tetap ingin mencobanya.

Mengingat waktu yang saya butuhkan untuk membuat satu _oneshoot_ ini (satu bulan, kira-kira), saya tidak yakin saya dapat membuat karya yang lain. Tetapi saya akan tetap berusaha. Kemudian, bila ada salah dalam penulisan, kosa kata, bahasa, dan _grammar_, saya meminta maaf dan memohon penjelasannya.

_Review, please?_


End file.
